Even After Ever After
by Sublime Angel
Summary: If you've already found true love, then what else is there? For Bella Swan, it's something completely unexpected...after all, you only truly fall in love once right?
1. Of All ThingsYou?

**Disclaimer: **All Hail the Great Almighty Stephenie Meyer …lol, for a minute there I swear I was calling on God :P

**A/N: **So yes I have been completely taken with Miss Meyer's "sparkly" (ah the comicality of critics and their vernacular) vampire series and have decided to write my own Twilight fanfic (and my very first I might add). The movie came out down here last Friday, which would make it about five days since it's been out (as today is Tuesday). Now on to the reason for me writing this.

On her website, under the movie section, there's a picture posted of Robert, Kristen and Kellan from the InStyle Magazine photo shoot, which I absolutely adore (for reasons beyond me). But what I liked the most was the way Kristen and Kellan looked together in the shot, the just-right fit of her against him (or maybe it was just me imagining things), and the comfortable casuality of their pose. Plus, to me, they looked super cute together, and I think I've developed a newfound appreciation for Kellan's smile (grin). But the pic just spoke to me (yes I know I am insane, just haven't been committed yet) because the way she was slightly holding on to the front of his jacket made it look like there was some secret something under that (again, I know I see things).

To date, I have yet to read one of the books, much less own one (well I will be the owner of the complete boxed set in maybe a month or less). All my knowledge is based upon the gracious tidbits posted on the Stephenie Meyer site by Miss Meyer herself and of course, excerpts that I've read here and there and the trailers/movie clips, though not so much the latter.

So please, if you feel like staking me through the hands (so that I don't ever write another Twilight fic in the fears that I may mangle your lovely dream worlds) please bite yourselves in the arse. This is my fiction off of Meyer's fiction. So calm yourselves children, though I wouldn't mind some suggestions or constructive criticism if it seems that I'm making them seem out of character, especially Emmett, since the humans are easier to write even without ample knowledge of the books (in this case), as opposed to the vampires. Hope someone enjoys this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Of All Things…You?**

Bella didn't understand.

She'd been lying there since morning and she still couldn't figure out why.

Was this normal? Considering that she was more normal than anyone else of course.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe in deeply. That was supposed to help you, calm you down, help clear up some of the murkiness overshadowing the mind.

Too bad she'd chosen to inhale the one scent she'd been trying to get out of her system since yesterday afternoon.

Just the thought of it made her flesh tingle, and goosebumps rise on her pale skin.

The intensity of his scent covered over everything in her room. Funny how, like her uncanny ability to smell blood at overwhelming levels (for her that is), his scent seemed to overpower everything else around her.

She wasn't supposed to be feeling this. At all! Not for him, definitely not for him of all people.

And it irked her to no end.

Those…_clothes_…were still here.

She'd borrowed them to play "dress-up" with the rest of the family, at Alice's insistent pleas (and a whole lot of doe-eyed Bambi, angel-faced pouting to boot too). And she couldn't resist, well maybe if she'd tried harder she could've, but she'd learnt enough times that it made no sense trying to resist Alice. The consequences were dire sometimes.

And now she was lying here, contemplating whether to thank Alice or smack her, though she doubted the girl would appreciate the smack very much.

Bella sighed loudly and rolled over on her side. Now she couldn't get him out of her head. Stupid Alice and those stupid pictures. Why'd she want to do that anyway? Just to purposely put Bella between his legs?

Okay, so maybe that came out the wrong way. But the poses for the pictures…argh! Alice was evil…then again she could see the future, so maybe she knew what she was doing. Then again, Bella was still unsure of herself so maybe things were fuzzy in Alice's mind and she had done that to see if she could make it clearer.

Eyes closed or not, she could still see him sitting on the low wall, legs stretched out. Her standing between them, leaning against him playfully, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back next to her. It had taken everything she had not to keel over from the strength of his scent so close to her that she could have tasted it on her tongue. And when Alice suggested that they move a little closer, and look more of whatever they weren't looking like before, it felt so good having his head rest against hers, his cheek brushing against her open hair. It had made her feel a little bold and she'd held on to his jacket front and leaned into him a little more, forgetting that Edward was in the picture with them.

It hadn't looked like he'd noticed, and Alice's eyes had been focused on their picture in the digital display of the camera in her hands, so maybe she hadn't noticed either. And hopefully he hadn't noticed the way her heart sped up when he started laughing beside her. Something about Edward looking like a pansy in tight shirts or the other, but the joke was blocked out by the rise and fall of his body as he breathed, and the tremors that shook him as he laughed. Tremors that went right through her too.

_Gah! Damn Alice…and damn him too…_

But the sentiments were far less potent when directed towards him than when meant for his spunky, spiky-haired, shorter sister.

She could see him clearly, that gorgeous smile, the dimple in his cheek when he did, then the crinkle around his eyes while he was laughing at Alice's remarks that she (Bella) needed to look less rigid and not like she was about to die. Hmm…

Thinking back, she guess she might have been a little stiff. After all, she didn't really like pictures for some reason, didn't think she looked good in them any ways, and she wasn't used to wearing fitted clothes (even though they were long and completely covered her arms and legs). Then again, they were Alice's. Rosalie would probably bitten her head off if Alice even dared lend her some of her clothes.

What the blond had against her she didn't know.

And of course, thoughts of Rosalie led right back to thoughts of the source of her current confusion.

It stabbed her again.

Why him?

Wasn't he supposed to be like a scary, undead, big brother to her? Wasn't she supposed to not be disturbed by the closeness of his proximity when he was around her? And she definitely wasn't supposed to be haunted by his scent, that oh so appealing, goddamned masculine (giggles like a schoolgirl) smell that was him and him alone.

Not even Edward smelt like that. Not that she could smell him of course. But this, this was different. Maybe it was just some really, really good cologne that he wore that was doing this to her. And it was really strong too, if after almost an entire day, the smell still lingered on them, and all around her, and…

_Gah!_

It was bloody frustrating, no pun intended, but something wasn't right here. Or she was totally wrong.

All she could think was, why?

Why Emmett?

* * *

So there it is; chapter 1. Hopefully it wasn't too mixed up for anyone. I pretty much could have followed it, as I'm sitting back and re-reading it. Reviews anyone?


	2. Source of Discomfort

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nothing 'cept the storyline.

**Thanks****:** **daliastorm456, Chloe McMurray, snowfire81, snoodles, AnimusPatronus, Umm..., imkc, DeathandD, and OhYeahImCool** for reading/reviewing/alerting. Glad you guys liked it  and I hope I don't disappoint anyone (too much).

**A/N:**When I got the idea for this story I immediately started writing. Afterwards I had to go back and split up what I'd written into chapters and then title each part which, for me, is the hardest part. What if people don't understand your titles? Then again, does anyone even bother to check for titles unless actually posted in the chapter itself? And I'm not entirely sure why I just said all of that (scratches head) oh well.

This was not my original second chapter and after I'd finished the original one, I realized something felt like it was missing so this was born to fill in the gaps and hopefully help people understand what I made Bella obsess about in the previous chap. Here's to hoping this doesn't sound as crappy and OC to you as it does to me right now.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Not even Edward smelt like that. Not that she could smell him of course. But this, this was different. Maybe it was just some really, really good cologne that he wore that was doing this to her. And it was really strong too, if after almost an entire day, the smell still lingered on them, and all around her, and…_

_Gah!_

_It was bloody frustrating, no pun intended, but something wasn't right here. Or she was totally wrong._

_All she could think was, why?_

_Why Emmett?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Source of Discomfort**

**//Flashback//**

_Alice stood there, hands on her hips, tapping her tiny feet impatiently. Emmett forced himself to stifle a rude snicker. Did she honestly think she'd be able to boss them around and get them to do this crap? His body shook as another suppressed laugh rippled through him. It was getting harder to maintain a straight face when she looked like a peeved nun teaching a class of Sunday school five year old misfits. At which point, the very thought of her dressed like a nun, in a church, was too much to bear and he burst out in a loud roar of laughter._

_He swore if Alice could have produced daggers with her thoughts at will she would have staked him through the heart there and then._

"_What's the joke?" a voice beside him said._

_Emmett turned lazily in its direction to have his eyes land on the current object of his younger brother's somewhat creepy at times affections, Bella Swan. The laughter died in his throat. Her hair was open and she was wearing a white fitted pants suit and jacket with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. It was a soft, creamy looking fabric that reminded him of her skin. He could tell that she hadn't been able to stop Alice from the 'makeup' part of it, her lips were slightly glossy, the colour and plumpness a little more pronounced than before. But what stunned him the most were her eyes. Whatever Alice had put on or around them he didn't know, except that they were the most incredible hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Since when had her lashes been that long and that curly? Since when did Bella have hips? He slyly leaned back to check out the pants…and a cute ass too, he though to himself._

_He was Emmett after all._

_He swallowed. What the hell?! Mousy Swan looking like this?_

"_Where the hell did you get this clone from Alice? I thought in the human world that wasn't allowed?" he shouted over to his sister, who was engrossed in setting up the shot._

_Bella slapped him on the arm._

"_Shut up jerk, it's me…"_

"_Yeah, well it sure doesn't look like it," he replied grinning._

_She frowned. She seemed to be quite good at that expression._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_He shrugged evasively and didn't answer her. They sat there in silence until Edward joined them. In a rather small shirt, really skinny tie, and very slender trousers. Emmett perked a brow. Alice was his favourite sister after al!! He would have to thank her for this later._

"_Are you trying to tell me something here bro?"_

_Edward growled from between clenched teeth at him._

"_One more word and I'll be feeding you to the Quileute later!" he snapped._

"_Touchy, touchy aren't you? _

"_No, but I will be if you keep pushing it!"_

"_Edward, just ignore the big oaf sitting next to us," Bella interjected smoothly, "Right now the biggest of his problems is figuring out why Alice couldn't find a hat large enough to cover that big head of his!"_

_Emmett pretended to be hurt and clutched his heart dramatically._

"_Oh Bella how you hurt me with your words!"_

"_I'll hurt you with my fist if you don't shut up, Emma!" Edward shot back._

_Alice grabbed the camera and directed her attention to them once again._

"_Alright you two idiots, and Bella, stop yapping and smile for the camera!" her voice getting all happy and sweet as she said the last part._

_Okay, he took it back, Alice was evil, through and through._

"_Oi! Alice, where's Jasper and Rosalie? Why aren't you making them do this too?" Emmett questioned suddenly, noticing that no one else had come out._

"_Jasper's busy," with much emphasis on the 'busy', " and Rosalie…well Rosalie's being Rosalie,"_

"_Enough said. So why am I here again?"_

_The shorter girl shot him a deathly glare and he shut up immediately._

* * *

_[Sometime later]_

_Bella was getting tired. How many more pictures was Alice going to take before she was allowed to sit down, or to drink something for that matter? She was thirsty._

"_I'm thirsty," Bella grumbled as the camera went off yet again._

_She didn't see why she needed to stick around for the shots that didn't include her. Group photos yeah, she understood, but if Alice was photographing Edward then couldn't she leave to get something to eat? (yes she actually did get hungry from time to time!)_

"_I could eat a herd of elephants!" Emmett groused._

_Bella bit back a giggle. Knowing his appetite, he probably could._

_Edward hadn't complained much during the whole affair. She figured Alice had said something to get him to agree. Smart girl that Alice, she would get some dirt on Edward from her after to use against him later on._

"_Okay, last one!" Alice trilled in a sing-song voice._

_Bella bit back a snigger. She loved the girl, but really sometimes it was just downright hilarious her peppiness. Emmett groaned excessively loudly and started dragging himself across to where his sister was standing waiting on them. Bella followed shortly after._

"_And please Bella try to look less like you're about to die and loosen up a little bit. You're the prettiest out of the three. Plus, I made you look super gorgeous, so work it to your advantage for me just this once please?" she purred._

_Bella knew that tone. Emmett was snickering behind her back. Everyone knew you couldn't resist when Alice spoke like that._

_The spiky-haired brunette elbowed the taller male in the ribs before grabbing his jacket front and putting him to half-sit on the wall next to them. He stretched his legs out before her and Alice motioned for Bella to move closer to him._

"_We're gonna be family eventually so look like it!" Alice growled._

_Bella giggled uncharacteristically. Edward suddenly found it amusing to watch Alice position Emmett as he unwillingly complied. A laughing Edward rested his arm over Bella's shoulder and from behind the shutter the picture looked like three friends just hanging out, like normal teenagers. But still Emmett wouldn't smile._

"_Come on Emily, play nice now!" Alice teased._

"_Yeah Ems, pwease smwile for the camerara…" Bella cooed, leaning against him like she meant it._

_The look on her face made him crack a smile._

"_Where are those dimples that I love to see so much?" she continued, making Edward snigger rather uncouthly as she tickled the underside of Emmett's chin._

_She discovered that the feel of the slight stubble on his chin felt rather good against the smooth of her skin. Which in turn led her to wonder what it would feel like on other parts of her skin…immediately shocking her into the strange turn her thoughts had taken and snapping her back to the present._

"_Okay, okay, I give, I give!" he acquiesced and put his arm around Bella's back and leant into her smiling, like he saw people do in their family pictures._

_He could smell the scent of her hair, and the delicious aroma of her skin. He breathed in deeply, his eyes closing involuntarily. Emmett could almost taste it on his lips, feel it under his-…_

"_Uh, Emmett?" Alice's voice came floating into his ears._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your eyes are supposed to be open,"_

_Crap!_

"_Sorry!" he replied sheepishly, making Bella laugh even more._

_Alice was definitely pleased now._

"_Perfect…" Alice whispered under her breath, "Now Smi-ile!" she crooned in her singsong voice and everyone did._

_Edward, because Emmett's sulking was hilarious to him, Bella because she'd gotten Emmett to smile, and Emmett because, well because of Bella he supposed._

_The camera flashed and then it was over. Edward moved away muttering about being choked to death by his stupid tie which he immediately removed, mangled, and threw as far away from himself as possible. Only to have Alice snap at him to go retrieve it since it was a very expensive blah blah blah._

_Bella remained where she was for some unknown reason, still leaning against Emmett, not realizing it. Emmett, in turn, sat there staring at nothing in particular but was very much aware of the fact that she was still so near to him that, had he not been totally devoid of any warmth, they could have shared body heat._

_As it was now, it was more of her being warm, and his wanting to know what her warmth would feel like against his cold skin._

_Bella nudged him. He looked down at her. She nudged him again, an odd glint in her eyes._

"_What?"_

_She pulled him to her by his lapels, his eyes widening at her actions and then darting around to see where Edward was._

_When they were a hair's breadth apart and he could feel her warm breath on his lips…he suddenly found himself looking at the underside of the edge of the roof over the balcony. Bella had pushed him over!_

"_What the-" he started._

_She took off running towards their house before he had the chance to jump up after her, laughing loudly as she did so._

_Laughing like she was going out of her mind._

_Anything to take her mind off the strange pounding of her heart when she had pulled him close to her, so close that they almost could have…_

_Yeah, anything to take her mind away from what she almost had just done._

_**//End flashback//**_

* * *

Did that just seem strangely…nonsensical/stupid/pointless to you as it did to me? I was trying to create the story behind the picture (**see Ch.1 A/N**) but…oh well.

Reviews please? (maybe I'll get better with the next chapter)

Oh, and can anyone take a guess as to the connection between the title of the chapter and the contents of the chapter? (I knew there was a reason for me rambling in the A/N!)


End file.
